


Cake vs. Pie

by DuVarg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel cake - Freeform, Bisexual Dean, Cake, Crack, Crack Fic, Drunk Sam, Funny, Humor, M/M, Pie, Pre Relationship, Sassy Sam, The Cake Is Not A Lie, angel cake is cas, cake is men, crack cuz Sam is drunk, pie is ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuVarg/pseuds/DuVarg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk Sam shares his philosophy on Dean's sexuality through cake and pie metaphors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake vs. Pie

Dean got out of the Impala carrying a grocery bag. One roll of toilet paper, his favorite magazine, and, of course, pie.

Walking up to the motel room door, Dean had a sudden feeling that something was wrong.  
Sure enough, as he pushed open the door, there was Sam- sprawled out on his bed, drunk.  
With a sigh, Dean closed the door. 

"What's up, Sammy?" He asked as he unpacked the bag.

"Dean you're a liar!" declared a very, very drunk Sam. 

"Ok..." thought Dean. "It's not like he's going to remember this in the morning so best indulge him..."

"How am I a liar, Sam? "

"You said you like pie, like all types of pie all the time, but really you like cake!" said Sam, sitting up like he had figured out the meaning of life in his drunkenness. 

"Really Sammy? Look," Dean said holding up the pie, "I went out and got pie, not cake," Dean said, smirking and thinking, "Figure that one out Sam-o!"

"You like pie but you like cake more."

"Sure, Sammy."

"Like you like cake so much that if it was legal you would marry the cake."

Dean was having enough of his little brother's drunk philosophy. 

"Ok Sammy its time for you to sleep now"

"You should have been happy that I got you a cake that one time"

" Sleep Sam" 

He did, and a few minutes passed in complete silence with exception of the sound of Dean eating his pie.

Just as he finished it Sam muttered in his sleep "should have gotten you Angel cake" and fell back to sleep.

Leaving Dean to ponder what his brother said.

In the morning Sam had no memory of the night before only a terrible hangover. 

But Dean remembered and the next time he was at a gas station he got Angel cake and shared it with Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> And if you like food sexuality metaphors in supernatural check this tumblr post out  
> http://oh-so-pleasant.tumblr.com/post/50789171114/dean-hey-sammy-i-gotta-talk-to-you-about


End file.
